


Three Meetings

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [24]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: criminal dealings, discussion of Death in the family events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Tim has three very different Meetings in Gotham City.
Series: Just another Stray AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270859
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Three Meetings  
Part One of Three

Cobblepot was almost drooling as he looked at the two hideously gaudy bird statues even knowing about the Penquin’s bird fetish it was a bit surprising because those statues were hideously ugly. “Now, then Stray about the matter of your payment,” Cobblepot said attempting to look as if he wasn’t just drooling over them. “I have the money of course but I was wondering if you’d be willing to knock off a bit of the price in exchange for information.”

He had expected this, in fact he’d been counting on it. “The price is negotiable Cobblepot but I have no need of your information,” he said taking note of the guards. “I’ll cut it in half in exchange for two things.” He could see instantly that the Penguin was taken off guard by his statement. He guessed Cobblepot really thought he’d jump at the chance for the information that Batman was warning criminals not to do business with him. 

“Very well, what two things,” Penguin said after a moment. “I’ll consider them.” Which was his way of saying that he was getting those bird statues no matter what so don’t ask for anything too risky. 

“The first one is easy since I already know about the Bat warning you not to deal with me,” he said enjoying the shock on Cobblepot’s face, “I need a new way of fencing things with someone who knows better than to double cross someone to the Bat since it would ruin his business.” he knew that Cobble pot would actually sell him out as soon as he became a liability but he’d let him pretend to be the gentlemen of crime that he presented himself as. “And second when Batman comes calling for you for information on me to actually tell him that your sources say I’m in South America specifically some where in Brazil.”

He could of course see the wheels turning in Cobblepot’s brain as he weighed taking the deal against potential down sides. He knew in the end he’d take it it was simply too good and would get him his ugly bird statues at one fourth of what they were worth. Plus he was a greedy son of a bitch and he knew he could charge a bigger cut for fencing the stuff of a thief that the Bat was after. “Very well Stray, I accept your terms.” He looked to the side and one of his goons brought a bag containing money over. “I’ll contact you in a few days to discuss the rates for handling the fencing of your items.”

He nodded as he watched Penguin count out half of it and then send the rest back. He threw over the bag he’d brought that was specially designed to block any tracking equipment hidden in the money and watched the Penguin put it in. Once his bag had been returned he turned to leave. “Pleasure doing bussiness with you Cobblepot.” He lied but it was a necessary evil and besides once he managed to trace Cobblepot’s fence network he’d never have to deal with him again. He just hoped his other meeting went as well as this one did.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Meetings  
Part Two of Three

“You look like shit,” he said to the man currently standing across from him. He noticed the grimace when Jason Todd moved and judging by the bandage on his throat he was still sore where the bat cut him to save the Joker. He knew he should play it cool and professional but it was obvious that Jason Todd was in bad shape

“And you look like a deranged bdsm themed furry can we move onto business now,” the Red hood said in a tired voice. “I’m sure you already know everything that happened.” He nodded, “Good then we can save the long winded explanations and you saying I told you so about how I should have just killed the Joker when I had the chance.” He could hear the barely suppressed rage in that statement.

“Your message said you wanted to hire me, so what do you need Red Hood?” He was actually curious why Jason Todd had reached out to him. He knew he should have refused Batman was already fixated on catching him and doing anything with the Red Hood would only make it worse but his curiosity about the other man made him agree to the meeting.

“I’m done with trying to prove that asshole wrong I just want the clown dead as quickly and with as few casualties as possible,” Jason said after a brief moment. “That means I need a plan to break into Arkham to kill him in his cell and then a plan to get out before the alarm is sounded.” Jason looked right at him then. “I can’t do it without a lot of collateral damage and I’m not waiting for that monster to get free again to get another shot at him.” He looked straight at him. “You’re a master thief you can make that plan.”

“Maybe, Arkham’s security is extremely tough and is constantly being improved by Bruce,” he said still in shock that Jason had asked. “Plus, I don’t know if I want to pick that big of a fight with Bruce and if I help you then any chance of him ever leaving me alone goes out the window.” 

“What you said to me before you left town makes it clear you know someone has to end that fucking clown,” Jason said darkly. “what will it take to make you do the right thing and help me?” He wasn’t sure how to take that it didn’t sound right coming from Jason Todd.

“I’ll think about it if you answer one question honestly,” he said on a whim. There was something he’d always wanted to know the answer to and despite all Batman’s claims of how reckless he was he’d never quiet believed that Bruce’s version of events was accurate. He watched Jason nod and braced himself for a possible fight as he asked, “Why did you confront the Joker in Ethopia instead of waiting for Batman?”

Jason looked murderous and he actually stepped forward as if he was going to attack and then he sagged back and walked over to sit on a couch. “I didn’t,” he said in a small voice. “I went to get my mother to safety, I showed her I was Robin to prove I could protect her.” He immediately wished he could take back the question because there was only one way Jason could have run into the Joker then. “Then she told me the Joker was gone and led me into a trap.” 

“Your mother handed you over to him?” He was horrified at the very thought of it even though it explained everything. The fact Batman had spent time comforting her in her last moments made him sick. Jason nodded and then sat there quietly staring out into space. “I’ll help you break into Arkham.” He would probably regret it but after hearing that he didn’t think he could walk away. Jason seemed to come back to his normal angry self as he stood up looking over at him. “But it’ll take several weeks to plan properly and you’ll need to recover from that neck wound you’ll have to be a lot more flexible.” Jason only nodded gain. “And I won’t be in Gotham during the planning phases because after I steal another of Bruce’s cars tonight and leave it to get stripped I’ll have to head out of town.”

Jason actually laughed at that, “serves him right take the red Aston Martin he’s been driving that as Brucie a lot lately.” He found himself smiling under his mask but one look at Jason’s face when he was done laughing made it fade. “Just don’t tell anyone what I told you.”

“I won’t,” he said and pulled his helmet off so the other man could see his face. “I promise no one will find out from me.” He still thought he was going to regret agreeing to this but there was no going back now.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Meetings   
Part Three of Three

He was just finishing removing the second tracker after stopping briefly when Nightwing dropped down behind him. He really wasn’t dressed for a fight having dressed like a simple car thief to make the embarrassment of another of Wayne’s cars getting stolen even bigger. “I’m not here to fight I just want to talk about things.” 

“I’m not really interested in anything you have to say,” he said pulling out the tracker and throwing it into a nearby dumpster. “So I’ll be going now.” He was curious if Dick would try to stop him. He could tell by the way Dick’s hands were moving that he was itching to grab him.

“Please, I’m sorry about how we left things last time,” Dick finally said. “If I hadn’t just washed my hands of things and gone back to Bludhaven maybe things wouldn’t have turned out so bad.” He ignored the other man and opened the car door. “Look I’ll have a one night stand with you if you want just talk to me damn it?”

“You know I was only fucking with you when I said that,” he said turning back toward Dick. “I’m not interested in Slade’s sloppy seconds.” He enjoyed the flash of hurt on Dick’s face. “And let’s be honest your seeking me out because your pissed Bruce lied to you about the VR Tech not because you really regret how things turned out and if he’d used something else you’d be angry but not this angry.” He gave Dick a cold stare. “So do us both a favor and find some other way to piss daddy off to get back at him.”

“Tim, please we need to talk, I can help with the nightmares,” Dick said and almost sounded sincere so he looked back at him. The part of him that was still a lonely weird obsessed fan boy was screaming for him to go talk to Dick about things but he wasn’t that kid any ore. 

“I’ll consider it,” he said figuring it was the quickest way to avoid a fight. “I’ll contact you in a few days with my answer.” He ignored the look on Dick’s face as he got in the car. “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get this car to a neighborhood where it’ll be picked clean in under an hour.” He was pleasantly surprised that Dick didn’t try to stop him. He didn’t buy for a moment that the other man was really trying to make up for how things went. Still maybe he would meet with Dick just to see what was really going on. He was a curious cat after all and besides it might be fun to see how many hoops he could make Dick jump through.

The End


End file.
